Zuckerwatte
by Fayet
Summary: Es ist Sommer. Remus manipuliert Severus. Schon wieder. Diesmal aber mit weit schöneren Folgen, und ungeahntem Erfolg..  / One-Shot, kann als Auskopplung aus "Earl Gray" gelesen werden. Fluff. Viel Fluff. Zuckerwatte, eben. PWP. OcC. SS/RL, mild-slash.


Hintergrund: Dieser One-Shot ist soetwas ähnliches wie eine Auskopplung aus meiner aktuellen Geschichte "Earl Gray". Er ist allerdings in keinster Weise mit dem Plot von "Earl Gray" verknüpft, und kann auch als Standalone gelesen werden. Einige Anspielungen werden aber sicherlich mehr Sinn machen, wenn man das "Earl Gray"-Universum, in dem ja auch schon "Opium" angesiedelt war, kennt. Zeitlich ist "Zuckerwatte" ein Jahr nach dem Sommer aus "Earl Gray" angeordnet, läßt aber keine Rückschlüsse auf den Handlungsverlauf von "Earl Gray" zu - vielleicht also eher eine Art Paralelluniversum? Verwirrend.

Rating/Genre: Humor. Fluff. Reinster, weißer, fluffiger Fluff. Kitsch. Tropfender Kitsch. Purer Zucker. Zuckerwatte in schriftlicher Form, eben. Nur mit weniger Kalorien. Rating PG-13 aus Gewohnheit. Mild-Slash. SS/RL.

Schuldzuweisung: Ich bin ab dieser ganzen Sache völlig unschuldig. Wirklich. Schuld ist Salinas, die mir in einer netten PM mitteilte, meine Geschichten seien doch so von meiner Stimmung abhängig. Und es sei doch so schönes Wetter. Da könnte ich doch nicht so ein düsteres Zeug schreiben. Salinas wollte Fluff. Reinsten, kitschigen, sommerlichen Fluff.

Also: Salinas, hier ist dein Fluff. Ganz allein für Dich.

Dislcaimer: Mir gehört nix, J.K.R. mittlerweile mehr als vorher. Man kann ja nicht alles im Leben haben.

**Zuckerwatte**

Remus war auf der Suche. Und er wußte, wo er das Objekt seiner Begierde finden würde. Zielstrebig führten seine Füße ihn zu Severus' privatem Tränkelabor. Ein lautloses "Licet" später öffnete sich die Tür, und Remus schlenderte in den hellen Raum.

Wie erwartet fand er Severus mit diversen Kesseln beschäftigt. Konzentriert starrte der Tränkemeister in den grünlichen Rauch, der aus einem über dem Feuer brodelnden Kessel aufstieg.

"Da bist Du." Er sah nicht auf. "Verschwinde, ich arbeite." Da war Remus aber anderer Meinung. Ohne auf den harschen Ton und die deutliche Aufforderung zu achten umkreiste er einmal den Tisch, bis er hinter Severus stand. Ohne Vorwarnung schlang er seine Arme um Severus' immer noch viel zu schlanke Taille und zog ihn an sich. "Du arbeitest immer. Wenn ich jedesmal gehen würde, wenn Du mich wegschickst, wären wir niemals zusammen."

Nur knapp entging er dem gezielten Bindezauber. Kichernd flüchtete er sich in den hinteren Teil des Raumes. Eine unachtsame Sekunde später aber fand er sich auf Severus' Schreibtisch wieder, gefesselt in einen Bindezauber, der nur seinen Mund freiließ. "Aha", stellte Remus mit anzüglichem Unterton fest. "Das hättest Du mir doch sagen können, ich bin doch offen für a-" Und dann war auch sein Mund versiegelt. "Hmpf" war alles, was er noch sagen konnte.

"Ich dachte, ich hätte mich deutlich ausgedrückt. Ich arbeite." Da Remus nicht mehr sprechen konnte, erwartete Severus keine Antwort und wandt sich wieder seinem Kessel zu. Dort hatte der Rauch sich allerdings von grün zu schwarz verwandelt, und das war offensichtlich das falsche Stadium. Leise fluchete der so um seinen Versuch gebrachte Severus, fror den Kessel ein, und öffnete mit einem Wink hinter seinem Rücken das Fenster. Dann drehte er sich entnervt wieder um und stapfte zum Schreibtisch.

"Du" ein spitzer Zeigefinger richtete sich auf Remus, "hast meinen Trank ruiniert. Lass Dir etwas einfallen, um das wieder gut zumachen." Remus spürte, wie der Bindezauber um seine Zunge aufgehoben wurde, und grinste etwas anzüglich zurück. "Mir wird etwas einfallen. Aber deswegen bin ich nicht hergekommen." Etwas irritiert sah Severus ihn an. "Du bist also nicht hierher gekommen, um meine Arbeit zu sabotieren? Was willst Du dann?" Demonstrativ verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust, und betrachtete Remus mit einem betont bösen Blick.

Der kannte Severus aber mittlerweile ziemlich gut, und wenn er Theater sah, wußte er es zu erkennen. "Ach, mir ist da wieder etwas eingefallen." Wenn es etwas gab, über das Severus beim besten Willen nicht verfügte, war es Geduld. "Und das wäre?"

Remus grinste. "Du schuldest mir was." Für einen Moment wich der böse Blick einer unverhohlenen Skepsis. Dann erinnerte Severus sich offensichtlich wieder. "Und das ist dir jetzt wieder eingefallen?" Hätte der Bindezauber Remus nicht an jeder Bewegung gehindert, hätte er genickt. "Allerdings. Ich weiß jetzt nämlich, was ich von Dir will."

"Und jetzt hast Du die Gnade, mir das mitzuteilen? Also, was willst Du?" Remus konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. Seit ihm wieder eingefallen war, dass Severus ihm einen Gefallen versprochen hatte - das war schon fast ein Jahr her, nach dieser unangenehmen Wolfsbann-Sache - und ihm auch etwas eingefallen war, dass er sich wirklich wünschte, freute er sich auf diesen Moment.

"Zuckerwatte".

Und der Moment war genauso schön, wie Remus sich das ausgemalt hatte. Zumindestens Severus' Gesichtsausdruck, der ihm prompt entglitt. Völlig verblüfft starrte er Remus an. "Bist Du verrückt geworden?" Remus überlegte einen Moment. "Ich denke nicht. Du hast gesagt, ich hätte etwas gut bei Dir. Ich will Zuckerwatte. Einfach, oder?"

Kurz fürchtete er, dass Severus den Bindezauber wieder auf seine Zunge ausweiten und ihn einfach auf seinem Schreibtisch sitzen lassen würde. Aber er hatte die Wirkung seiner Forderung unterschätzt - Severus war viel zu überrascht, um irgendetwas zu tun. Außer Ausreden zu suchen, natürlich.

"Wenn Du dir vorstellst, dass ich hier stehe und in meinen wertvollen Kessel so etwas sinnloes wie Zuckerwatte anrühre, dann hast Du dich aber gewaltig geirrt." Augenscheinlich bereitet bereits die Vorstellung, in einem seiner perfekt geschmiedeten Kessel Zuckerwatte zu produzieren, Severus beinahe körperliche Schmerzen. Aber Remus unterband den Gedanken sofort. "Du überschätzt Dich. Du kannst viel, aber Du bist ein lausiger Koch, und Zuckerwatte ist eine delikate Sache. Nein, Du sollst keine machen, Du sollst welche kaufen."

"Und wo, bitte schön?" Jetzt war Remus auf der Zielgraden. "In der Stadt, in der meine Eltern gewohnt haben, ist Jahrmarkt." Für sein Leben gerne hätte er ein Photo von Severus gemacht. Nur ein einziges. Er hätte es vermutlich für sehr viel Geld verkaufen, und mehrere Wettern gewinnen können - Wetten, dass es Dir gelingt, Severus Snape dazuzubringen, Dich minutenlang entsetzt anzustarren? Remus wäre auf der sicheren Seite gewesen.

"Ich glaube, bei Dir ist irgendeine Schraube locker. Oder ein Hamster hat Dir das Gehirn weggefressen. Ein Werhamster. Heute nacht schläfst Du in deinem eigenen Bett, am Ende ist das noch ansteckend."

Aber Severus war nicht der einzige, der Theater spielen konnte. Langsam ließ Remus das Lächeln aus seinem Gesicht gleiten. Dann schlug er die Augen nieder. Leider konnte er sonst nicht viel bewegen, sonst hätte er seine Schultern eingezogen, und wäre langsam zu einem Häufchen Elend geworden. Aber auch seine Mimik war anscheinend schon wirkungsmächtig.

"Nein." Severus wandt sich ab und ging zum Arbeitstisch zurück. Remus schniefte. "Nein, habe ich gesagt." Remus schniefte noch einmal, wartete kurz in die Stille, und zog dann betont theatralisch die Nase hoch. "Du quälst mich."

Prompt schlug Severus mit der flachen Hand auf seinen Arbeitstisch. "Und Du manipulierst mich." Nach einem Moment der Stille schniefte Remus nochmal. Und damit hatte er gewonnen.

"Bei Merlin's Knochen, das ist ja nicht zum aushalten. Verschwinde sofort aus meinem Labor, sonst fluche ich Dich bis nach Oxford. Kapiert?" Die Bindezauber fielen, und Remus glitt vom Schreibtisch. "Einverstanden, heute um Acht. Ich hole Dich ab, vergiß deine Muggleklamotten nicht - und Geld." So schnell er konnte durchquerte er das Labor, und warf die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss. Keine Sekunde zu früh - was auch immer für ein Zauber es war, er krachte bloß dröhnend in die Tür. Pfeifend spazierte er den Gang hinunter. Gab es etwas süßeres als einen Sieg? Abgesehen von Zuckerwatte, natürlich.

Wenige Stunden später spazierte Remus durch den Verbotenen Wald, im Schlepptau einen ausgesprochen mürrisch dreinblickenden Severus. Wie befohlen hatte er sich von seinen Laborroben getrennt, und auf Jeans und ein ziemlich verwaschenes T-shirt mit dem Wappen seines alten Colleges zurückgegriffen. Remus mochte diese Kleider sehr an ihm - sie trennten ihn auch visuell von der dunklen Gestalt, die im Schuljahr die Kerker beherrschte, wie auch Remus selbst immer zwischen einem Winter-Severus und einem Sommer-Severus trennte, und sich manchmal fragte, ob das nicht schizophren war. Glücklicherweise erwachte er in der Regel neben dem Sommer-Severus, unabhängig von der Jahreszeit.

Auf ihrer Apparationslichtung angekommen übernahm Remus die Führung. "Nimm meinen Arm, ich appariere uns nach Clacton-on-Sea. Da warst Du noch nie, das ist auch gar nicht schlimm. Wichtig ist nur, dass es gerade Jahrmarkt gibt. Kirmes. Zuckerwatte! Bunte Lichter! Ist das nicht aufregend?" Severus sah nicht so aus, als ob er Remus' Ansicht teilen würde. In sein Schicksal ergeben legte er aber seine Hand auf Remus' Schulter, und Sekunden später standen sie in einem abgelegenen Winkel einer Strandpromenade irgendwo an der Ostküste Englands.

Vor ihnen erstreckte sich ein ins Meer reichender Pier, auf dem die verschiedensten Fahrgeschäfte blinkten und leuchteten. Die Strandpromenade war von kleinen Buden gesäumt, und der Strand selbst von Gruppen und Paaren zur Picknickstelle erklärt worden. Überall roch es nach den typischen Köstlichkeiten eines solchen Jahrmarkts: Gebrannte Mandeln, Zuckerwatte, aber auch Bratwurst und Pizza. Es wimmelte nur so von Besuchern, die wild durcheinander schwatzten, riefen, lachten und Süßigkeiten verspeisten. Begleitet vom Hupen und Tröten der Fahrgeschäfte und Karussells und der allgegenwärtigen Popmusik war es ein lebhaftes und buntes Bild.

Remus liebte Jahrmärkte. Er hatte einen Großteil seiner Kindheit und Jugend - also die Sommerferien - in dieser hauptsächlich von Muggeln bewohnten Kleinstadt am Meer verbracht, und der Jahrmarkt war immer ein Höhepunkt gewesen. Die durcheinander wirbelnden Lichter und die fröhlichen Menschen machten ihn glücklich, und hatten ihn schon immer von seinen größeren Problemen abgelenkt. Wieviele Jahre war er schon nicht mehr dagewesen? Er wußte es nicht.

Für einen Moment standen sie einfach nur im Schatten ihres Apparationswinkels und betrachteten das Schauspiel. "Ich liebe diese Lichter!" Fröhlich wand Remus sich an Severus und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass dieser völlig fasziniert auf das Getümmel und Geblinke vor ihm starrte. "Eindrucksvoll, oder so ähnlich." Remus stutzte. "Sag nicht, dass Du noch nie auf einem Jahrmarkt warst?" Aber Severus konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. "Nein, nicht das ich wüßte. Als Reinblüter kommt man mit diesen Aspekten der Mugglekultur eher selten in Berührung. Aus Oxford kenne ich so etwas auch nicht."

Begeistert klatschte Remus einmal in die Hände. "Du bist eine Jahrmarkt-Jungfrau!" Diese Wortschöpfung konnte Severus nicht begeistern. Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue schaute er Remus an. "Ich weiß nicht, ob das die richtige Bezeichnung ist" murmelte er, aber da hatte Remus schon seinen Arm ergriffen und zog ihn mitten hinein in die Menge.

Er wußte gar nicht, wo er anfangen sollte. "Wir könnten Karussell fahren! Und natürlich müssen wir Zuckerwatte essen. Und am Strand sitzen, das will die Tradition. Kennst Du eigentlich Schokoküsse?" Severus gemurmelte Antwort ging im Rauschen eines Fahrgeschäfts unter.

Eine Zeitlang spazierten sie so die Promenade entlang, bis sie den Pier und damit die großen Fahrgeschäfte erreichten. Skeptisch betrachtete Severus eines, in dem der Besucher in einer Kapsel im Kreis geschleudert wurde, dabei mehrfach auf dem Kopf stand und überhaupt gehörig durchgeschüttelt wurde. "Wir könnten damit fahren" schlug Remus probeweise vor. Er stieß damit aber sofort auf die unter Zauberern weit verbreitete Ablehnung gegenüber Muggletechnik. "Auf keinen Fall. Das kann ja überhaupt gar nicht sicher sein." Remus lachte. "Sonst würden sie es hier nicht betreiben. Aber egal, dann suchen wir etwas anderes aus."

Schließlich fiel Remus' Wahl auf ein sich drehendes Fahrgeschäft, das den Fahrgast zwar um sich selbst und hoch in die Luft wirbelte, aber wenigstens nicht auf den Kopf stellte. Es war umlagert von einer Horde Jugendlicher, die offensichtlich vor allem von den aktuellen Mugglehits angezogen wurde. Ohne Protest kaufte Severus zwei Tickets, und ließ sich von Remus in eine der Gondeln bugsieren. Mißtrauisch beäugte er die Bügel. "Und das soll halten?" Remus schüttelte den Kopf. "Man könnte meinen, Du hättest Angst." Damit provozierte er natürlich genau die erhoffte Wirkung. Stoisch ließ Severus die Fahrt über sich ergehen, während Remus neben ihm vor Begeisterung mit den restlichen Fahrgästen schrie.

"Herrlich, so durch die Luft gewirbelt zu werden." Sie standen wieder vor dem Fahrgeschäft, und Severus versuchte unauffällig, seine völlig durcheinandergewirbelten Haare wieder zu bändigen. "Schreist Du auf einem Besen eigentlich auch so rum?" Das brachte Remus zum Lachen. "Willst Du es ausprobieren? Gib es auf, den Mop auf deinem Kopf bekommst Du heute nicht mehr in den Griff." Etwas verschämt ließ Severus die Hand sinken und seufzte. "Also gut. Dann gehen wir Dir jetzt deine verdammte Zuckerwatte kaufen."

Später beschloß Remus im Rückblick, dass es einer der schönsten Abende überhaupt gewesen war. Die laue Spätsommerluft machte es angenehm, zwischen den Buden und Karussels herumzulaufen. Remus verspeiste einen großen Berg Zuckerwatte, wobei Severus ihm jede Hilfe verweigerte. Trotz des Hinweises, dass er einfach kein Freund für Zuckerzeug war, zwang Remus ihn zu einem Schokokuss, der auch nicht wenig Anklang fand. Als letzten Höhepunkt des Abends kamen sie an einem Stand mit Lebkuchenherzen vorbei.

"Was sollen diese Herzen?" Severus wies auf ein besonders häßliches. "Klassische Liebesgabe. Man schenkt sie jemandem, den man liebt, oder von dem man sonst etwas will. Mädchen sind ganz verrückt danach." Remus bemühte sich um einen möglichst neutralen Gesichtsausdruck, aber Severus hatte den Wink begriffen. "Nur über meine Leiche. Zuckerwatte, Schokoküsse, darüber können wir reden. Aber nur bis dahin, und nicht weiter. Alles hat Grenzen, und meine Kitschtoleranz besonders." Remus zuckte die Schultern. Damit würde er leben können, auch wenn er insgeheim eine romantische Ader für jeglichen Kitsch hatte - und gab es etwas kitschigeres als Lebkuchenherzen?

Sie beendeten den Abend wie unzählige andere Besucher des Jahrmarktes am Strand. Der Halbmond hing über der ruhigen See, und der Sand war warm und angenehm. Die Lichter des Piers spiegelten sich auf dem Wasser, und am Horizont waren gelgentlich die Positionslampen eines vorbeifahrenden Schiffes zu erkennen. Neben Remus hatte Severus die Beine weit von sich gestreckt, und lehnte mit dem Rücken an der Kaimauer. "Schön." war sein einziger Kommentar. "Allerdings" pflichtete Remus ihm bei, rückte ein wenig näher, und lehnte sich an ihn an. Ohne zu zögern drapierte Severus seinen Arm um Remus, und zog ihn noch etwas näher. Die Dunkelheit des Strandes schien ihm genügen Privatsphäre zu geben, und der Schutz, den die Muggelwelt ihnen bot, wirkte wie ein zusätzliches Sicherheitsnetz. Niemals hätten sie das so in der Öffentlichkeit getan, vor allem nicht wenn man bedachte, welche Rolle Severus nach wie vor zu spielen gezwungen war. Hier aber, am Strand eines unwichtigen Mugglebadeortes, zwischen den Fahrgeschäften und den in diversen Stadien des Liebesakts beschäftigten Paaren, war für einen Moment alles möglich. Schließlich war immer noch Sommer.

Sie blieben solange am Strand bis beiden kalt war. So kalt, das Severus noch in seinen Räumen angekommen blaue Fingernägel hatte. Aber schließlich kamen sie doch ins Bett, und das letzte, was Remus an diesem Tag in Severus' Schulter murmelte, war "Ist das nicht schön, dass ich Dich so leicht manipulieren kann?". Als Antwort spürte er nur, wie Severus ihn etwas näher an sich zog. "Du hast Zuckerwatte im Haar, übrigens." Dann schliefen sie ein.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Remus im leeren Bett. Daran war er gewöhnt, Severus stand eigentlich immer vor ihm auf, jedenfalls im Sommer. Es gab eine Menge zu tun, und Zeitverschwendung war ihm bekanntlichermaßen verhasst. Genüßlich reckte und streckte Remus sich, die dekadente Größe von Severus' Bett ausnutztend. Dabei stieß seine Hand gegen etwas ungewohntes, und er drehte sich, um das seltsame Objekt näher zu betrachten.

Auf Severus' Kopfkissen lag ein kleines Lebkuchenherz, verziert mit einer weißen Borte, auf dem in verschnörkelter Schrift nur ein Wort stand: Sommer.

Lächelnd drehte Remus sich noch einmal um, platzierte das Herz vorsichtig auf dem Nachtisch und beschloss, noch etwas zu dösen. Schließlich hatten sie noch etwas Zeit, und noch war der Sommer nicht vorbei.

* * *

><p>(c) Fayet - 20.05.2011<p>

_Ich glaube, vor lauter Zucker bekomme ich gleich Zahnschmerzen.. Nichts wie zurück zu "Earl Gray". _


End file.
